


Of Caffeine and Preconceptions

by Morrigan_Healy



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_Healy/pseuds/Morrigan_Healy
Summary: There's a tweet that's bugging Mitchell. How exactly /are/ demons, demons? Is it the sin and the destructive tendecies? Or the complete idiocy of some ideas?





	Of Caffeine and Preconceptions

Media portrayal of demons: emotionless, manipulative, SinTM, pure destructive evil

"Y'know, they've got this all wrong. We're really nothing like that." At throwing the remote to the other end of the couch, Mitchell is up stretching before reaching for the mug off surprisingly still-warm tea Annie had brewed maybe an hour prior.

George tilts his head, a little confused at the sudden admission after a more than needed mindless binge of True Blood. To Mitchell's defense however, he was right. The vampires on that show were portrayed in a light that was far from the truth - destructive and evil, emotionless and manipulative, though they had their own problems. To further complicate, that also was how the media portrayed things, if news of a kill was ever found (though usually this was kept pretty tightly under wraps, seeing as the entirety of the police force were vampires themselves.)

"And this is just occurring to you now? 'Mean yeah, I know that. Annie knows that. What've you got to prove?"

He follows Mitchell into the kitchen, eyes widening when the vampire starts digging through the fridge, then the dish cabinets and the tea cabinet before finally turning on the coffeemaker.

"Tell me you're not doing something stupid."

The only response he gets is a grin from beneath a mop of thick black curls as Mitchell shakes his head.

Actual demons: hey wanna see what happens when you combine caffeine pills with an energy drink AND actual coffee altogether?

"Showing you how actual demons are."

"Showing who what now?" Appearing as usually unannounced, the third member of the small flat has come into the kitchen, cardigan pulled a little tighter around her out of habit of feeling cold- though she's a ghost so there's really no need.

But then again, the snowstorm outside had helped.

"Kinda sick of how the media s'lways makes us look- well, bad. If we're these creatures that are meant to be feared, do you think we'd willingly mess with things like this?"

Walking a bit closer, Annie could see Mitchell was clearly going off on some sort of a point-making escapade - whatever mug he had in front of him wasn't tea, and judging from the open energy drink besides the coffeemaker, whatever he was doing was something that even humans would find strange.

"What're you-" she'd started, before he'd lifted the lid on the water reserve of the machine, pouring said energy drink into it before then adjusting the coffee ground-filled filter in its proper place.

"Just a little curious, it's not like it's going to kill me." He reasoned, before turning back around to grab for the small bottle - caffeine pills, this would really throw things over the top.

"You're making coffee with an energy drink as a base instead of water, the caffeine content fr om that alone is- and now you're-" she continued, noticing how he immediately went to crush said pills into the mug besides the machine, "Mitchell, are you mental?"

From the other half of the room there's a sigh, George dropping his head into his hands, perhaps in amusement, the other half in worry.

"I told him not to do anything stupid." he muttered almost affectionately as the vampire turned to look at him.

"Well, you didn't exactly try to stop me, mate. Want a glass?"

Eyes narrowed.

"Y'know that tweet, where it talks about 'it says right on the redbull can: do not mix with alcohol. what do we do? we make jäger bombs. we are not a species made to last'? That's you right now. I'd rather not find out how that can affect me. I'll watch."


End file.
